Inuyasha OneShots
by Melissa Byrd
Summary: I've got too many stories, so I chose to put all my one-shots together...There's romance, song-fics, humor and more!
1. Show Me that Smile:Kimi ga Oikaketa Yume

Kimi ga Oikaketa Yume  
  
This is a one-shot song fic. I've never done one before, so if it sucks, I'm sorry. The song is by gact, and I think I got the lyrics from blueplanet.com or something like that...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gackt, or Inuyasha....okay, okay, I don't own anyone for that matter....sheesh.....stupid lawyers....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*(I had a dream of long ago Back then we'd divide up the overwhelming loneliness amoungst ourselves by sticking together)*~  
  
Kagome walked up to the tree, where a sleeping boy was pinned to it. She looked at his ears, curiousity filling her eyes. She slowly edged up to him, tweaking them and carressing them with her gentle fingers. "There so soft." she said. She then looked down at the arrow, piercing the boy's heart. She pulled on it with all her might, and it came free.  
  
"Inuyasha?" a voice pierced his memory. It was the girl who freed him, Kagome.  
  
He quickly snapped back to reality. "Nani?"  
  
"His right arm is weakened." she said, shooting an arrow at Naraku..  
  
'She freed me....' Inuyasha thought, Tetsuiaga aaimed at Naraku who had turned on Kagome. "Kagome, watch out!." 'That day, she freed me....'  
  
'I must repay her, even at my life's cost!4'  
  
"Naraku!" he shouted, getting the wanted attention, "Leave her alone!"  
  
"Don't stand in my way, or you'll get it too." Naraku said calmly.  
  
~*(By the time we noticed what was most important,)*~  
  
Miroku and Sango lay dead on the ground.  
  
~*(It was too late.)*~  
  
Inuyasha firmly stood in front of Kagome, protecting her from Naraku's blows.  
  
"Inuyasha, no!" she cried. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"My *mph* body can take it *mph* better than yours can." he stammered as Naraku was trying to break through Inuyasha, to get to Kagome.  
  
Kagome cried out in fear. "Naraku! Stop this!"  
  
~*(Memories gone by are always so bright)*~  
  
Kagome recalled the time Inuyasha nearly kissed her. 'I wish it would have happened. I wish he love me...'  
  
"Why should I?" Naraku laughed menacingly, "I was just starting to enjoy my new punching bag." Naraku gave Inuyasha a final blow of electricity, causing him to fall nearly lifelessly to the wet ground.  
  
Kagome cried. She fell to her knees by Inuyasha, sliding his head into her lap. "Inuyasha..." she cried , but there was no response. "Inuyasha!" Still nothing. She sat there sobbing. He was still breathing, but barely. She carefully slid his head to the ground.  
  
Naraku grinned. "Still not giving up? Hand over the shards and I'll spare both of your lives from any more damage."  
  
"No Naraku, I will not give In to you."  
  
~*(If ever you are hurt so bad you want to cry I'll sing for you, until the tears dry up)*~  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of Kagome's voice. He weakly opened his eyes. "Kkagome...." he called for her hoarsely, then noticed where she was. "Kagome, no!" Fear began to grow in his heart. 'I can't let her die!' he thought, but it was as if his body was paralyzed. He was too weak to move. All he could do now was watch and pray.  
  
~*(Don't be afraid to get hurt When chasing your dream)*~  
  
She glanced back at the watchful hanyou. Then Kagome took her bow and a single arrow, aiming it at Naraku. "I refuse to fear you. To play as a pun in your games. No more, Naraku, no more show you toy with people's lives, there emotions, their love, friends, or family. Never again shall you even have the chance. Die, Naraku!!"  
  
~*(I'll hold you through the nights you shiver so please, stop making a sad face)*~  
  
The Skikon around Kagome's neck began to glow a bright pink, forming a blinding light around her, so Naraku could not see when she attacked until it happened. She used most of her energy to fill the sacred arrow, as she let it fly. The light dissappeared.  
  
"Kagome....." Inuyasha said weakly.  
  
~*(show me your smile that precious smile, that's more fabulous than any other)*~  
  
She turned her head towards him, smiling weakly, then her body gave out from under her. She collapsed to the ground.  
  
~*(I still remember you said, "There's no eternity here)*~  
  
Inuyasha turned over as quickly as he could, "Kagome!" He mustered up his remaining strength to crawl by her side. He, in turn, collapsed, out of breath, by her side.  
  
~*(As you watched them all pass away with sorrowful eyes "there's not a soul alive who would ride in a car without a brea." I murmered.)*~  
  
Naraku, who was distracted with the toughts of victory, was hit by the sacred arrow. He could feel it. It was quickly tearing away at his flesh, revealing his burns and scars. "Nooooooo!! It can't be!" he shouted. A likac light, the same kind of light that had encircled Kagome, encircled Naraku. However, since Naraku was evil, it purified his soul, killing him. "NO!!!! It can't be over!"  
  
~*(Acting all tough with your head sunken, all I could do was pull you close and hold you firmly.)*~  
  
Inuyasha looked up from Kagome just in time to see Naraku vanish, hearing his final words.  
  
~*(Don't hang your head and cry If you want to see your dream come true.)*~  
  
"It is...finally over....." Inuyasha said, as he wearily watched the last of the shards fall to the ground, no longer the center of evil or lust, but now they were purified.  
  
~*(On sleepless nights, I'll stay by your side until you fall into dreams)*~  
  
"I-inuyasha?" Kagome called, slightly opening one eye.  
  
~*(Don't be so shy,)*~  
  
"It's over, Kagome." he smiled weakly. "It's finally over. With his hanyou body already healing, he had the strength to pull her into his arms.  
  
~*(And show me your smile, that precious smile, that's more fabulous than any other.)*~  
  
Kagome smiled, but that smile quickly faded. Inuyasha knew she was sad about something, but what? Naraku was dead, Kikyou's soul was at rest, they had all of the Shikon no tama, and she could......she could go home now, to those 'tests' she loved so much.........she could leave....but.........but he wouldn't bring that up. He didn't want her to leave. "What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome sat up and looked at her friends' corpses. "Miroku and Sango are..gone....." she said, crying.  
  
~*(we may never be able to go back to those days when we spoke to eachother of countless dreams but........)*~  
  
"I know, Kagome, but the Shikon is complete." he said, trying to comfort her.  
  
~*(Don't be afraid to get hurt, when chasing your dream)*~  
  
"I know.....atleast one of us can have their dream come true..." she smiled sadly.  
  
~*(I'll hold you through the nights you shiver, so please, stop making a sad face)*~  
  
'She still thinks I want to become youkai.' He shook his head. "Kagome, I..I don't care about being youkai anymore."  
  
"N-nani?"  
  
"The only thing I want is......."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
~*(show me your smile, that precious smile, that's more fabulous than any other)*~  
  
".....for you to be......happy.. I love you, Kagome."  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide with shock.  
  
"Inuyasha......"  
  
~*(Don't hang your head and cry)*~  
  
"........." 'What am I? Stupid? I know she doesn't feel the same way!'  
  
~*(if you want to see your dream come true)*~  
  
Kagome positioned his face so she could see into his gold eyes. "Are you being truthful?" He nodded shyly. "I love you too."  
  
Inuyasha was very suprised.  
  
He didn't think that anyone could love him..........  
  
He was wrong.  
  
~*(On sleepless nights, I'll stay by you untill you fall into dreams.)*~  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked, "May I use the Shikon no tama?" He raised an eyebrow, but nodded.  
  
"What are you going to do?" he asked, curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
~*(Don't be so shy,)*~  
  
She smiled slightly, "You'll see." She slowly got up and retrieved the final pieces, merging together instantly.  
  
~*(and show me your smile)*~  
  
"Shikon no tama, jewel of four souls, I call upon you now, at our darkest our, for you to grant my wish, my heart's desire."  
  
The light that surrounded her before had returned, but this time, immensely brighter.  
  
Inuyasha shielded his eyes as he watched. "Kagome?"  
  
She smiled once more before the light completely engulfed her.  
  
~*(that precious smile, that's more fabulous than any other)*~  
  
The light quickly faded, and Kagome once more fell to the ground. Inuyasha quickly ran to her. "Kagome? Are you okay?" he asked. He sniffed the air. She was fine. The scent of death had vanished from where his friends' corpses were, and along with that......Kagome's scent was different somehow.  
  
Sango moved. "Miroku?" she looked beside her to see him, his hand not to far from it's usual victimized spot.  
  
....but it wasn't moving.  
  
"Miroku!" she shouted, snatching him and shaking him.  
  
"Huh? What's going o0n here? Sango, quit shaking me!"  
  
"Oh, gomen houshi-sama. I was just...."  
  
"You were scared, for me?"  
  
Sango blushed, and Miroku kissed her, apologizing for worrying her.  
  
They both noticed Inuyasha, hovering above a seemingly lifeless Kagome.  
  
"What happened?" Sango cried as they ran to her.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, knowingly. "She defeated Naraku, then used the Shikon to bring you two back to life."  
  
".....but now she's-"  
  
"Resting." Inuyasha interrupted Miroku. "Her body's undergoing new changes. It wore her out.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Look closer."  
  
Miroku and Sango glanced at eachother, then at Kagome. She now had a silver and gold streak in her once solid raven hair. Her ears were now like Inuyasha's, only black with a golden tip.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, sitting up slightly.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango cried, causing her friend to wince.  
  
"Not so loud!"  
  
Inuyasha picked her up. "We'll be back. You two go back to Kaede's hut, otherwise Shippo will be out here any moment." The two nodded and he lept off for his tree.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you wished to be hanyou?" Inuyasha asked, getting a nod from Kagome. Her golden eyes were glistening with natural light. "How smart." he grinned, "I take it you really do love me."  
  
"You should know I do. You can smell when I'm lying, right?" Inuyasha looked confused.  
  
'She's learning fast.' he thought as he nodded. "I know you love me, as I love you."  
  
She hugged him, smiling one of her most beautiful nad breathtaking smiles. He gently nuzzled her neck. "I will always love you." he vowed. 'Always.....'  
  
She pulled back to look into his golden eyes, and her eyes glistened brighter, along with her smile.  
  
~*(that smile.....)*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, that's it. What did you think? I've worked on this for 2 and a half hours, so I hope it was worth it. 


	2. Halloween Night

Sango was eighteen, and a senior in her school. She was a great girl, beautiful, smart intelligent, and her one major flaw, she cared too much about everyone's problems, and it bothered her when there was nothing she could do about them, which could sometimes lead to quite a bit of trouble.  
  
"CRAP!" she yelled as the screaming alarm clock scared her out of bed. "It's six already?" she said, getting out from under the toasty sheets.   
  
"Sango...time to wake up." Enzunu, Sango's mom, said grogily entering the darkened room, and scratching her side.  
  
"I'm already up mom." she said, turning on the lamp beside her bed, revealing her in her boxers and tank top.  
  
"k....I'm going back to bed....." said her mom wincing from the brightness of the light, "Wake me up at seven fifteen."  
  
"Gotcha." she said, turning on her cd player and taking out her Gackt Cd. She turned the volume up as loud as she was able to.  
  
"Sango!" called her brother, "Turn that crap down! I'm sleepin' here!"  
  
She walked to her brother's room. "What?" she asked. "Sorry, couldn't hear ya.." she smiled.  
  
"Can ya at least turn it down a little? I don't necessarily want to hear Japanese music when I wake up. Now if it were Ozzie, that'd be a different story."  
  
She stuck her finger in her mouth, acting if she was going to puke. "Ozzie sucks!" she said.  
  
"Oh go to..." she cut her brother off by slamming the door.  
  
"Sorry Kohaku, no can do." she giggled. She walked back towards her room, pulled on her black mini skirt, her black shirt that was see-through at the top, and her two-inch platform boots that laced up. She pulled her hair back with a black lace head scarf, and wore her necklace her dad had given her for her 18th birthday, along with her class ring and dragon ring.  
  
"Mom, get up." she called, banging on the bedroom door. She heard the dogs barking, and her mom moan, not wanting to get up.  
  
"C'mon mom, it's seven fifteen." she said, "I'm goin' on to school."  
  
"Did you eat breakfast?" her mom said, sitting up stiffly with her poodle in her lap.  
  
"I'll grab a granola bar, now get on up. Kohaku's gonna drive you to work today."  
  
"Oh....I was hoping you would." she said, placing the 14 year old dog on the bed.  
  
"Nah. I wanna get to school early. Algebra test, remember?" she said, reaching down into the cabinet and grabbing an oat granola bar.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." her mom sighed.  
  
"I'll see ya when I come home." she said, walking back towards her brother's room.   
  
"Okay. Have a nice day at school." her mom said, closing the door and going back to bed.  
  
'How can I at the gay school I go to?' she thought, opening Kohaku's door. "Hey, you're taking mom to work." she said turning to leave.  
  
  
  
"Fine. Whatever....." he said, turning his head.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Sango walked into school, getting quite a few stares from her class mates. Sango went to a private school, she had always gone there ever since they had a nursery where Mrs. Momo was her teacher. But now, she was about to leave that place, in just a few short months.  
  
  
  
"Hey Sango!" came a familiar voice. She turned around to see Miroku, her closest guy friend, also the person she had a crush on.   
  
  
  
"Oh, hey." she said, giving him a small smile.  
  
  
  
"Thanks for letting me borrow your comic." he said, slipping the comic into her binder before anyone could see.  
  
  
  
"Anytime.....Miroku? Would you like to go to a party Tori's having?"   
  
"Sound's cool. When?" he said, walking into the locker room.  
  
"Tomarrow night. Can you make it?"  
  
"Yeah." he grinned, stuffing his bags and books into the tiny locker and grabbing the rest he needed for home room.  
  
  
  
"Sango Kano, do you have a locker?" she turned around to see Mrs. Kaede, being a rather stout and short woman, looked up to Sango.  
  
"No ma'am. Sorry." she said, turning back to Miroku. "Catch ya later?"  
  
"Yeah. Break." Miroku said as Sango walked back towards her classroom, followed by Mrs. Kaede.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
She entered the classroom as the other six girls bragged about how great their boyfriends were.  
  
"Sesshy took me out to the movies to see Spiderman, but...we really didn't watch the movie." grinned a tall, blondish-red haired girl.  
  
"Oh cool. You always take the good ones Rin. Naraku just took me out to dinner." said another one called Kikyo.   
  
"Hey Sango." smiled Kagome, the only one out of her female classmates that would speak to her.  
  
"Hi Kagome." Sango returned the smile.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Inuyasha finally asked me out!" she squealed.  
  
  
  
"Great." she smiled, her heart wanting to break. She was so sick of everyone talking about how great their boyfriend or girlfriend was. She was sick of how guys treated her, and how her guy friends only looked at her as a friend-nothing more.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. We're going to the mall."  
  
  
  
"Did you chose?" Sango asked, wondering why he'd want to go to a mall.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." smiled Kagome.  
  
"Cool." Sango replied, setting down at the table.  
  
"Yep." giggled Kagome.  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
At break, Sango sat down beside Miroku. "Is this seat taken?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"No." he said, sliding his stuff over. "Tell me more about tomorrow night."  
  
"Okay. It's a costume party, and they're going to have a bon fire afterwards. There's going to be tons of people there, and although Tori is going to be there, she's going to be busy. That's why I invited ya." she smiled.  
  
"Oh. Cool. Well, I'll call ya tonight to get some more info. K?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Sango went through the rest of the day, wanting to get out of school, get home, and have Miroku call her. She was so excited about the fact Miroku was going with her to the party!  
  
~~*~~  
  
It was eight, the phone hadn't rang since she'd been home, and she was starting to lose hope when....  
  
  
  
  
  
*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*!  
  
"I got it!" she screamed as she answered the phone. "Hello?"   
  
"Hey Sango." said Sam.  
  
"Hey Miroku!" she bubbled.  
  
"I told ya I'd call."  
  
"Yeah, I was starting to give up hope." she laughed.  
  
"Don't ya do that. But anyways. Can we bring dates to the party?"  
  
Sango's heart dropped at hearing this question.  
  
"UM...Sure...I guess..." she said, sitting on her bed as her eyes teared up.  
  
"Cool. I'm going to see if Kagura wants to go with me."  
  
"Okay..." she sighed. She wanted to die. 'I can't believe he'd do something like this.'  
  
"Well, I gotta go. I just got back from practice." he said.  
  
"Okay. See ya."   
  
*click*  
  
*Click*  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
The next day, she did everything she could to keep her mind off of love, but everywhere she turned, it slapped her in the face.  
  
  
  
After school she went home to get ready for the party. She had borrowed her friend's giant safety pin, added some black and silver beads to it, and wore it as a necklace.  
  
She had her face done in white, with vampire fangs, big black lips outlined in read, two black eyes, long, stringy black hair, and a jagged costume with skulls hanging from her ears.  
  
~~*~~  
  
It was seven, and Miroku was due any minute to pick her up.  
  
"Mom, I'm goin' outside." she yelled, grabbing her coat and slamming the door.  
  
Miroku drove up before she could get down the steps good, and Sango walked towards the car, face towards the ground, expecting to see Kagura in there with him.  
  
"What's the hold up?" he asked, making her look up into an almost-empty car.  
  
"Nothing...just had a long day." she said, gazing at him. He was dressed like a vampire, same as her, but he had a long black cape, and was holding a black rose.  
  
"Then get in." he smiled, "And before I forget." he said, handing her the rose.  
  
"How dreadfully sweet." she smiled, her eyes having their twinkle back. "Let's go." she said.  
  
~~*~~  
  
They walked down stairs to the basement where the music was blaring from.  
  
  
  
"Cool. The music is live!" screamed Sango, shouting above the music.  
  
"Yeah. Wanna dance?" Miroku asked, making Sango's eyes grow large.  
  
"Sure." she smiled, not trying to tell everyone that she had never danced before, or even been kissed before for that fact.  
  
They danced for a couple of songs, then Tori walked up.  
  
"Hey Sango, Miroku, Having fun?" she said, with her boyfriend kissing her neck.  
  
"Yeah. Sweet party." replied Sango.  
  
"Thanks. There's rooms if you'd like to sit for a while, and there's plenty of food and drink. Later!" she called, as she led her boyfriend off.  
  
"Weird." said Miroku, staring at Tori.  
  
"She's my friend....." Sango pointed out.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. ....." replied Miroku.  
  
"Anyways, my feet hurt. Wanna go sit and chill?" asked Sango.  
  
"Sure." Miroku said, as they looked for a vacant room.  
  
"Here's one." called Sango, pointing at Tori's brother's room."  
  
"Cool..." Miroku said, following her.  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Inside the room, the sound desentergrated. Nothing but sheer silence. Sango felt like she loved Miroku, because not only were they best friends, but they had been that way for several years. She felt very close to him, and wanted to be even closer.  
  
"Sango?" Miroku said, breaking the silence, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing." she sighed, looking at him laid back on the bed.  
  
"Sure?" his eyes got wide.  
  
"Yeah...." she smiled.  
  
"Wanna know what I was thinking about?" he asked, forcing a serious look to form upon his face.  
  
"Sure." she said nervously.  
  
"I was thinking about....how much I liked you." he said. Sango could tell that he was nervous too.  
  
"Miroku...." she smiled.  
  
"Sango. I want to hold you in my arms..." he said, making her heart race wildly, and making her smile and her eyes twinkle brightly then they had ever done before.  
  
"I can't believe it. You actually feel this way? How long?" she asked, eyes still twinkling as bright as the North Star.  
  
"For long enough." he said, drawing closer to her.  
  
"Miroku. I want you to be my first, and only..." she said, as he leaned in an gently kissed her.  
  
"I want you too." he said.  
  
They took each other that very night, both of their wishes and dreams came true during that Halloween party of Tori's. The unexpected happened, suprising Sango. She had never known what it was like to love someone like this, and be loved back, but now she knew what her friends were talking about all those years...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: This is actually based on two of my friends, who I won't name. It kind of involves my school situation, with their love.  
  
This story has been modified from my original verson. I changed the original names I had to Inyasha characters to see what people thought.  
  
^-^   
  
I'm tired from re-editing.  
  
Ja 


	3. Shippo's Dream

Shippo's Dream  
  
by: Melissa Byrd  
  
Email: JMoonMars@aol.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Date : 9/26/03  
  
Catagory: Humor  
  
Summary: Shippo's love of candy can get him into some pretty awkward situations, but what's this? His dream appears to be coming true!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippo slowly opened his eyes to a beautiful smiling face. "Good morning." came Kagome's beautiful voice.  
  
"Good morning, Kagome-sama!!!" Shippo chirped happily.   
  
"Would you like some breakfast?" Kagome asked as the kitsune leapt to her shoulder.  
  
"Hai, onegai!" he said excitedly.  
  
Kagome waked over to her backpack and pulled out a big paper bag and gave it to the kitsune.   
  
"Nani?" he asked with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Well, I figured you were tired of having ramen or rice for breakfast, so I thought you'd enjoy some.."  
  
By that time, Shippo opened the bag and squealed with delight. "Candy!"  
  
Kagome let out a small laugh. "Hai, Shippo-chan."  
  
"Yummy!" he said as he went to pull out one of the bell-shaped chocolates.  
  
"Ow! Shippo, what are you doing?" the candy seemed to ask.  
  
"Huh? It talks!" he yelped and dropped the bag. Then, not wanting to give up a delicous breakfast of candy, walked back to the bag. "I'm not scared of any talking candy!"  
  
He went and pulled out the desired piece of candy and plopped it into his mouth triumphantly.  
  
"Shippo? Shippo...what are you doing? Earth to Shippo..." a voiced drifted into mind.  
  
*End of dream sequence*   
  
He woke up, and he had something in his mouth.  
  
"You awake Shippo?" asked a voice.  
  
His eyes came open to reveal the object which was inside his mouth.  
  
"Now, can I please have my hand back?" asked Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~The end~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, I know-very roughly written work. I'm sorry, but I didn't have time to edit it as of yet. But anyways, hope you enjoyed it! 


	4. The Fox and the Inu

Disclaimer : I do not own the right to Inuyasha, rather Rumiko Takahashi does. I also do not own 'The Fox and the Crow', written and told by Aesop, many many years ago.  
  
Title:  
  
Chapter :   
  
Date : 10/5/03  
  
by Melissa Byrd  
  
Email : JMoonMars@aol.com  
  
Author's Comments : Okay, it may seem weird, but I thought this would be cute.   
  
I found inspiration when my mom brought home a box of books she purchased at a yard sale, and I discovered one called Aesop's Fables.  
  
Hope you like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome came through the well one day, exhaustion clearly being shown in her facial expression.  
  
"Kagome!" cried the ball of fur as it mad-dashed towards Kagome.  
  
"Konichiwa Shippo-chan."  
  
Shippo lept to her shoulder. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Iie, I'm tired."  
  
"Ano...what's that?" he asked as he pointed at the object she just pulled from her backpack.  
  
"It's called 'Aesop's Fables'.   
  
"Is it a story?"  
  
"Kind of....It's a book of little stories written by Aesop. Would you want to hear one?"  
  
"Hai!"   
  
"Okay, wait 'til we get back to Kaede's hut, then I'll read one to you."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Shippo-chan, where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"Feh..." she heard coming from a nearby tree as the hanyou lept from it's branches.  
  
"Konichiwa Inuyasha." she said happily.  
  
"Come on wench...You've been gone long enough..We need to get those shards before Naraku does."  
  
"Inuyasha, onegai...I'm tired. Can we atleast start in the morning?"  
  
"Feh...fine wench. But as soon as morning comes, we're gone."  
  
Kagome let out a tired sigh. "Okay Inuyasha."  
  
Suprisingly, he picked up her pack and then her. Shippo was still on her shoulder as Inuyasha lept off towards Kaede's hut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once at the hut, as promised, Kagome had sat down close to the fire for light.  
  
Shippo sat on her shoulder as she began to read, but the others around just listened as they finished their rice.  
  
"A crow was sitting on a branch of a tree with a piece of cheese in her beak when a fox observed her and set his wits to work to discover some way of getting the cheese. Coming and standing under the tree he looked up and said 'What a beautiful bird I see! Her feathers are surely the most colorful of any! She should rightfully be called 'The Queen of Birds'!"   
  
The crow was so flattered by the fox's words that she descided to praise him by her voice. She let out a 'caw' and the cheese fell from her beak. The fox quickly snatched it, and turned to the bird saying, "You have a voice, I see, but it's wits you lack." and with that, the fox ran off with his prize."  
  
"Smart fox." Shippo stated happily.  
  
"I think the crow should've pecked 'im to death for stealin' the cheese." Inuyasha said as he went to devour the last of his rice.  
  
"Oh really?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow at the hanyou's words.  
  
"Feh..of course!" he said as he nearly dumped all of the rice into his mouth at once.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few minutes later, Kagome pulled out a 2-tier bento box filled with some deserts she had made, and set them out for everyone.  
  
"Kagome-sama, think I could hear another story tomarrow?" Shippo asked, setting down his few cookie sticks and looking to Kagome.  
  
"Hai Shippo-chan."  
  
"Arigatou!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For the story, and these yummy-hey! Where's my cookies?" he said looking where he laid the cookies. "Inuyasha!" he said as inuyasha finished them off, throwing the wrapper to the side.  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Those were mine!"  
  
"You put 'em down, so they were anyone's!"  
  
"I was gonna eat 'em!" he wailed, his eyes tearing up.  
  
"Feh....too late."  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
The whole ime Kagome watched, and let out a deep sigh. "The fox and 'crow' are at it again...."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The End 


	5. Bring me 'back' to Life

I just received three reviews. Two were from Inuyasha/Kikyo fans, and one was from an Inuyasha/Kagome fan.  
  
Of course, the two from the I/Ki fans were nice, but the one I got from the I/Ka. fan.....well, I'll post it.  
  
From: ???????????()  
  
some kagome/inu lover you are, killing her. this story sucked because kikyou sucks as well, that little bitch. inuyasha was a bastard in this story for choosing that little looser anyway, i can't believe him. rnrnthis story really sucked, so just delete it already, bitch.  
  
Ok, let me explain the reason WHY I wrote this.  
  
1. Don't get me wrong, I am a 100% INUYASHA/KAGOME fan!!! The only reason I wrote this is because I have gotten emails saying how bad my stories were because 'she' always ended up with Inuyasha, not Kikyo. I was trying to make ammends....  
  
Do not hate me or call me a freaking female dog because of that!!!! I don't deserve it for trying to make peace!!!  
  
2. It was at a friend's request. She is ALSO an Inuyasha/Kikyo fan, and she has NO ACCESS to the internet. She is the one that gave me the idea and asked me to work with it.  
  
If you have to call me a bad name in your review, THEN DON'T REVIEW! I am a very tenderhearted person, and plus ALL of the other stress (My grandfather dying, my mom losing her job, my mom's surgery, my friend having cancer), it's piling up on me, and I can't take it.  
  
IF I get another review like this, this story will be DELETED, along with my other Inuyasha fictions....  
  
I am sorry, but every, but I am very upset at this point, and I don't need the stress of people calling me names and hating me because of trying to fix a solution to related problems.   
  
Ok, preferably, I usually do not write about Kikyo, but I thought this song went with her nearly perfect.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*How can you see into my eyes   
  
like open doors.  
  
Leading you down into my core   
  
where I've become so numb.*~  
  
It was the dead of night and Kikyo sat in her tree, surrounded by her soul-stealers. It hadn't been long since she was brought back to life, but already, she was mizerable.  
  
She only wished Inuyasha could see into her eyes, and her soul, to realize a part of her was missing.  
  
~*Without a soul*~  
  
She was no longer a person, rather now just a shell of clay in which most of her spirit-made of souls that had been collected- resided.  
  
~*my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold*~  
  
She wanted so badly to be truely alive again, and to feel something other than hatred and anger burried within her.  
  
She wanted to feel love-love from the one that thought she betrayed him, over fifty years ago...  
  
......but there was only one way that could ever be....  
  
~*until you find it there and lead it back home.*~  
  
"Kagome must die!" she said with vingence in her cold voice, rough from so many hours of sheer silence. "Inuyasha will forever be mine!"  
  
~*Wake me up.  
  
Wake me up inside.   
  
I can't wake up.   
  
Wake me up inside.   
  
Save me.   
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.*~  
  
'None of this would have ever happened.....'  
  
~*Wake me up.*~  
  
'If he hadn't called my name....'  
  
~*Bid my blood to run.*~   
  
'.....but then, we could never be together as we are ment to be...'  
  
~*I can't wake up.  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
Save me.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.*~  
  
She now was floating through the sky, surrounded by her soul stealers, growing closer and closer to her love by the second.  
  
~*Now that I know what I'm without*~  
  
She saw Inuyasha sitting beside the monk, and accross from the exterminator and ...her....The one who taken part of her soul..The one she must kill to make Inuyasha hers once again.  
  
Inuyasha stood up, detecting that Kikyo was close. He bound up into the nearest tree, heading in the direction she was coming from.  
  
"Where's he going off to?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No clue." Miroku answered as he inched closer to the girls.  
  
~*you can't just leave me.*~  
  
"Kikyo?" the hanyou asked as he looked into the sky to see her floating form.  
  
He landed on the ground merely seconds before she did the same.  
  
~*Breathe into me and make me real*~  
  
"Inuyasha.." she said as they drew nigh unto eachother.  
  
~*Kikyo..."  
  
~*Bring me to life.  
  
Bring me to life.   
  
I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing inside.   
  
Bring me to life.*~  
  
"I've been waiting for you." Inuyasha said with sincerity in his voice.  
  
~*Frozen inside without your touch,*~  
  
Kikyo looked into his caring, golden orbs. "I cannot stay away from you,..."  
  
~*without your love, darling.  
  
Only you are the life among the dead.*~  
  
"....and even if my physical form is only of clay..."  
  
~*All of this sight  
  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark  
  
but you were there in front of me*~  
  
"...my love for you is real."  
  
~*I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.*~  
  
"Kikyo...." Inuyasha said as he embraced her in a loving manner. He ran his fingers through her raven locks.  
  
~*I've got to open my eyes to everything.*~  
  
"Inuyasha, do you wish that we be together?" she asked, raising her head, looking into his beautiful eyes.  
  
Taken by that question, he only nodded.  
  
~*Without a thought  
  
Without a voice  
  
Without a soul*~  
  
"Then....Please Inuyasha, get my soul back." her eyes started to tear up.  
  
Inuyasha gasped in horror.   
  
~*Don't let me die here  
  
There must be something wrong.*~  
  
"Please, Inuyasha! Kill my reincarnation and get me my soul!"  
  
~*Bring me to life.*~  
  
Inuyasha walked back to camp with only one thing on his mind-getting back Kikyo's soul.  
  
~*Bring me to life.*~  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing?!" Sango screamed in horror as he grabbed Kagome.  
  
~*I've been living a lie*~  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome.."   
  
Those words were the last thing she heard as she drifted off into an eternal sleep.  
  
Inuyasha sat beside her, weaping, but only momentarily.   
  
He looked around to see his friend's scattered boddies. Only one dead, however, the rest just out cold. 'It won't be long and they'll wake up. I better leave now.'  
  
~*There's nothing inside.*~  
  
Kikyo was waiting for his return when she felt a seering pain shoot through her clay figure.  
  
"This must be....." Her thoughts were stopped when her figure began to glow a green color. She closed her eyes as the world around her started to spin.  
  
Only moments later, Inuyasha arrived back to find Kikyo, laying on the grownd.  
  
"Kikyo!" he yelled as he pulled her limp figure into his arms.  
  
She slowly opened one eye, then the other. "Inu-yasha?"  
  
He smiled wearily at her.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha!" she said as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.  
  
Bring me to life  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*gags* I can't believe I wrote that!  
  
Anyways, I do have some stories where something happens to Kikyo, so this should make up for it.  
  
I actually don't 'hate' her...hate is such a strong word....  
  
but I did use her in 'The Birth of Love', and made her nice....that's something coming from me.  
  
Anyways, if you are an IY-Kagome lover, so am I, I just wrote this to make up for some of my other stories... 


	6. One Day

One Day.....  
  
  
  
I swear to myself, one day I will no longer conceal,  
  
My love, and the way you make me feel.  
  
  
  
One day, I will hold you tight,  
  
From darkness of evening,  
  
To the first hour of light.  
  
One day, I'll listen to my heart, rather than my mind,   
  
And love you, rather than act like an ass' behind  
  
  
  
One day, I'll hold you close, and never let you go,  
  
And that moment on, let my true intentions show.  
  
One day, you will be mine,  
  
For forever on,  
  
Until the moon doesn't show,   
  
Until the sun won't shine  
  
  
  
One day...... 


	7. Remember Me Always

This is a short little Inuyasha/Kagome story.  
  
Setting : Dark and depressing days of the Fuedal Ages  
  
Main Character (s) : Inuyasha  
  
Pairings : Inuyasha/Kagome  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sat in the old hut that he and his friends stayed in when they had not been shard hunting. Even though the hunt had been over for nearly a month now, and they had parted ways, he remained in the village in the hut where they stayed. Where 'She' stayed.  
  
There was no light-not even the moon or stars decided to show outside. Inside, there was only one lit candle, who's flame flickered amoung the breeze.  
  
"Kagome....." he muttered as he stared into the heart of the flame. His eyes were swollen from so many tears, his face was flush. He finally allowed sleep to overtake him, hoping that he'd never wake up to such a horrid reality.  
  
~~= Dream Sequence =~~~  
  
Naraku laughed evilly as Inuyasha panted, tired from his vain attempts to slice Naraku in two. Naraku then sprayed some paralyzing poison into the air. It was so strong that it could paralyze demons and hanyous alike, not to mention, knock out humans completely.  
  
Naraku smirked as he watched Inuyasha as the poison started to take effect on his body. "I have sought your suffering for over fifty years...." he began, "....now, I may have my wish!" with that, he grasped Kagome, who had been hovering above Inuyasha, trying to stay conscious with all her strength.  
  
'Kagome!' his mind screamed as he attempted to move, but he could feel no part of his body.  
  
Naraku laughed once again, and the dream quickly faded.  
  
~~~= End Dream Sequence=~~~~  
  
He woke up with a cold sweat dripping off of him.  
  
"Darn it! Kagome, why!? Why did you have to die?" he shouted towards the heavens as tears once again swelled up on his face as he allowed them to fall. He fell to his kneed and clawed the floor out of fustration. "WHy?......Why?!"  
  
Then, suddenly, a cool breeze blew into the hut. He had a weird feeling that he was no longer alone.  
  
"Inuyasha.." he heard as he smelt Kaogme's scent.  
  
"Ka....Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha,...." came the soothing voice as it felt like a hand was laid upon his shoulder. He then looked up to see none other than Kagome, but was it an illusion?  
  
"Inuyasha, please do not cry...." the figure looked sad as her eyes shined from the light of the flame.  
  
By this time, the tears had turned into a flood. "Kagome!" he said as he reached to hug the figure, but his hand went through her.  
  
"Please do not cry. i will 'always' be with you," she said.  
  
"Nnani?"  
  
"I'll always be with you, though I can no longer reside in the world of the living. I'll always reside in your heart." she said as she placed her translucent hand against his chest. It was almost as though he could feel warmth radiating from her.  
  
"Kagome, onegai...don't go...."  
  
"I'll always be with you... remember that." she said as her lips seemingly brushed his, and with that she was gone. Yet a faint whisper was left behind. "Remember me...." 


	8. Crucify My Love

O.O due to a request to do a Sesshomaru and Rin one shot, here goes nothing but time...  
  
Ok, I do not own these song lyrics....and no, it's not an American song, so if it doesn't make alot of sense in the wording, then don't blame me...I read this and my heart could feel the emotions put into the song..  
  
X-Japan owns Crucify my Love, and Rumiko Takahashi owns Sesshomaru and Rin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at the sleeping girl. He couldn't help but to smile as he thought back of her childhood days...back when he first found her. She was so young, so innocent...and she still was..  
  
~*Crucify my love  
  
If my love is blind*~  
  
She had brought him emotions he had never allowed himself to feel before, and he saw himself doing things that, before, he never would...including the thought of caring for a human...let alone a little girl.  
  
~*Cruify my love  
  
If it sets me free  
  
Never know  
  
Never trust  
  
That love should  
  
See a color*~  
  
He hated to admit it, but as he watched over the sleeping youth, his heart skipped a beat. It all made sense now...The pain she had, the sorrow she felt, he could feel it too....like they were joined at the soul..or ment to be one. He pushed back a silky lock of her hair and she tried to draw closer to his warmth, a smile evident on her pale visage. His lips formed a rare smile as his heart was filled with warmth.   
  
'I love her....'  
  
~*Crucify my love  
  
If it should be  
  
That way  
  
Swing the heartache  
  
Feel it inside out*~  
  
Then his smile turned to a deep frown. The warmth that filled his heart vanished. She wouldn't love him. No, she couldn't love him. After all, he was a youkai, she, a human....'It can never be...' he thought as he got up, filled with deep sorrow and false hope.  
  
~*When the wind cries  
  
I'll say good-by*~  
  
'There's only one thing to do..' he thought. He gently picked the now matured Rin into his arms, and as if he were never there, vanished.  
  
~*Tried to learn  
  
Tried to find  
  
To reach out  
  
For eternity*~  
  
'Silly emotions, always getting in the way....' he thought. His heart sunk at what he knew had to be done. 'If not now, it will surely happen later.'   
  
The young girl stirred in his arms and he took in a deep breath. "Sesshy-sama?" she asked, her crimson orbs gazing up at his golden ones that seemed to light up the darkest night. When she could see the serious look and the sadness that filled his eyes, her heart sank. "What's wrong?"  
  
~*Where's the answer  
  
Is this forever*~  
  
He could feel his throat become quite dry and his eyes swell with unshed tears as he tried to force out an explination.  
  
~*Like a river flowing  
  
To the sea  
  
You'll be miles away and  
  
I will know*~  
  
"Rin," he began, his voice full of mixed emotions, compared to his usual emotion-free tone, "It is not a young lady's place to be amoung youkai, such as myself.  
  
"Are you saying you don't want me with you anymore?" she asked, her crimson orbs swelling and flooding with emotion.   
  
Sesshomaru's heart sank even lower. A single tear made it's way down his visage.  
  
~*I know I can deal  
  
With the pain  
  
No reason to cry*~  
  
He cleared his throat. He knew what had to be done, just hated to do it.  
  
"Rin...it's not that I don't care about you....in fact, I care about you too much."  
  
Those words made Rin's heart soar. "Then....what is the problem, Sesshy-sama?"  
  
~*Crucify my love  
  
If my love is blind  
  
Cruify my love*~  
  
"The fact that I am youkai, and you, now being of age...It will decrease your acceptability by the humans if you stay with me..."  
  
~*If it sets me free  
  
Never know  
  
Never trust  
  
That love should  
  
See a color*~  
  
Rin's tears rolled down her cheeks. "I don't care about what others think!" she yelled, startling the youkai.   
  
"Rin, it's for your own good....."  
  
"You're wrong!" she cried as she tried to pull out of Sesshomaru's grasp. "What is good for me is me being with you! I love you Sesshy-sama!"  
  
~*Crucify my love  
  
If it should be  
  
That way*~  
  
Moments of sheer silense passed and the tension grew so thick the Tetsuiaga could barely cut it.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes shown shock and disbelief, he doubted her words, his heart soared, and his senses told him she was tellng the truth as his brain was trying to comprehend.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you..." she repeated as soft sobs shook her body. "I don't want to leave you, ever."  
  
"*Til the loneliness  
  
Shadows the sky  
  
I'll be sailing down and  
  
I will know*~  
  
"Rin, you must know..this is your one chance to live a normal life...." he said quietly.  
  
"I don't care! I want you, don't you see?"  
  
"*I know I can clear  
  
Clouds away  
  
Oh is it a crime to love?*~  
  
It took him a moment to gather his thoughts. Never had he felt love nor the warmth and happiness that this one human girl gave him. Never. His mind was trying to register these new emotions and his heart was beating blissfully.  
  
~*Swing the heartache  
  
Feel it inside out*~  
  
Rin noticed the dazed and confused look. She took his hands in hers. "Sesshy, my heart, my soul- it all belongs to you." she said as she placed his hand against her heart, allowing him to feel it beat. "Without you,..I wouldn't be here."  
  
~*When the wind cries  
  
I'll say good-by*~  
  
She stood on her tip-toes and gently pressed her lips to his, shaking him out of his daze.  
  
~*Tried to learn  
  
Tried to find  
  
To reach out  
  
For eternity*~  
  
He slowly returned the warm embrace she gave, and returned the kiss as he inhaled her sweet, innocent scent, the whole time, his mind flying. 'This isn't right...It's not happening...It's all a dream. Wake up Sesshomaru! It's not a dream, deal with it.. This is wrong, yet it feels...so right, so natural....'  
  
~*Where's the answer  
  
Is this forever  
  
If my love is blind  
  
Cruify my love*~  
  
The two broke from their embrace, gasping for air. Rin looked down and tried to pull away to avoid showing the red tinge on her visage, but Sesshomaru pulled her delicate frame back to his masculine one. "Rin..." he began.  
  
~*If it sets me free  
  
Never know  
  
Never trust  
  
That love should  
  
See a color*~  
  
"I...I love you."  
  
Crucify my love  
  
If it should be that way*~ 


End file.
